IDW Publishing Comics- Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 3
Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 3 is the third of a five part mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot "GHOSTS OF CYBERTRON", PART 3! The 35th anniversary meeting between Transformers and Ghostbusters continues! Ectotron came to Earth and found a situation far more complicated than he was expecting, which means Optimus Prime is going to need to be brought into the picture. But until Optimus can arrive, Ectotron takes the opportunity to join the Ghostbusters on a case and observe the paranormal. And don't forget about the ghost of Starscream!Previews World Transformers/Ghostbusters #3 page 5/24/19 Cast Autobots *Ectotron *Grimlock *Optimus Prime *Wheeljack Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Vigo Ray Stantz Starscream Winston Zeddemore Slimer Egon Spengler Electric Ghost Equipment Proton Grenade Paranormal Containment Research Tank Wall-Trap The Ark Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Items Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! Blody Locations Firehouse Colchamiro's Haunt Ardsley Travel Plaza Development On December 11, 2018, Tom Waltz posted 4 rough thumbs of the prime Ghostbusters from four of the regular covers.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/11/18 On December 28, 2018, Tom Waltz posted more finished versions of the thumbs of the prime Ghostbusters from earlier in the month.TomWaltz Tweet 12/28/18 On January 29, 2019, Tom Waltz teased wip art of the FirehouseTomWaltz Tweet #1 1/29/19 On February 18, 2019, an edited version of Dan Schoening's connected covers was revealed.io9 "Exclusive: The Ghostbusters Are Teaming Up With the Transformers to Save the World" 2/18/19 On May 24, 2019, Philip Murphy revealed his variant cover.crashtesterX Tweet 5/24/19 On May 29, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of the Ghostbusters and Ectotron in the Firehouse garage bay visited by another Cybertronian.TomWaltz Tweet 5/29/19 On June 3, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a panel of Ectotron and Ray doing a fist bump.TomWaltz Tweet 6/3/19 On June 17, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a panel of Starscream and Slimer.TomWaltz Tweet 6/17/19 On June 26, 2019, the entirety of Cover A was revealed.IDWPublishing Tweet 6/26/19 On July 15, 2019, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered section with Optimus Prime.dannyschoening Tweet 7/15/19 On August 5, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of Ectotron and Janine conversing.Luis Delgado instagram 8/5/19 A cover and 5 page preview was posted.Flickering Myth "Comic Book Preview – Transformers/Ghostbusters #3" 8/5/19 On August 6, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of Peter trapping Starscream.Luis Delgado instagram 8/6/19 On August 7, 2019, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered panel of Optimus Prime and Wheeljack.dannyschoening Tweet 7/7/19 Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of Starscream and Slimer.Luis Delgado instagram 8/7/19 On August 8, 2019, Luis Delgaldo posted unlettered panels of Ectotron changing into Ecto-1.Luis Delgado instagram 8/8/19 On August 9, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of a ghost.Luis Delgado instagram 8/9/19 On August 12, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels of the Ghostbusters shooting the ghost.Luis Delgado instagram 8/12/19 On August 14, 2019, Luis Delgado posted unlettered panels Ghostbusters and Ectotron in the Firehouse garage bay visited by another Cybertronian.Luis Delgado instagram 8/14/19 On August 15, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered panel of Ectotron shushing Peter.Luis Delgado instagram 8/15/19 On August 16, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered panel of Optimus Prime.Luis Delgado instagram 8/16/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUN190705. *On Cover A are: **Optimus Prime (robot form, Ecto-35) **Peter **Shrapnel (beetle form; Decepticon Insecticon) is blasted by Peter. **Blitzwing (robot form, miG-25, battle tank; Decepticon Triple Changer) is right of "T" in "Secret". **Sunstreaker (Lamborghini Countach form; Autobot) is in mid-air above Blitzwing. *Cover B **Ectotron appears with the Ghostbusters. *Cover RI **Ectotron appears with the Ghostbusters and Slimer. *Page 1 **Janine is wearing her outfit from the first movie when the Containment Unit was shut down in Chapter 21: Out of Biz. **In panel 2 is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery, a non-canon reference to The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray". **In panel 2, the rare 1985 Canadian Transformers lunch box is atop the cabinet. **In panel 4 are: ***Doughnuts from Krispy Kreme's 30th anniversary promotion are in the Hasty Pastry Bakery box. ***The purple can reads "Sugar Spike," a nod to Spike Witwicky, a human friend of the Autobots. ***The small purple sugar cube box is a nod to the Transformers' Energon. *Page 2 **Peter has on his orange jacket from the first movie. **In panel 3, the Transformers lunch box is mis-colored blue for the page. **Janine makes tea, a nod to her love of chamomile tea from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **Janine mentions Robo-Buster. The version from Dimension 68-V last appeared in Ghostbusters: Crossing Over Issue #4. **Janine mentions the 1982 movie "Tron" and that she liked it. **Janine comes up with the Ectotron name. *Page 3 **Janine keeps a Proton Grenade in her drawer. **In panel 5, on Janine's computer screen is the shot of Unicron on Primacron's computer seen in the middle of the Transformers episode "Call of the Primitives" when Oracle tells the origins of Unicron. *Page 4 **In panel 1, on the table in front of the research tank is one of the memory components Wheeljack later installed in the Dinobots in the Transformer's episode "S.O.S. Dinobots". **In panel 1, Slimer eats from a Chick in the Box bucket. This is a non-canon reference to The Real Ghostbusters episode "Chicken, He Clucked" when Cubby started hallucinating every building was chicken-related. **The character on the Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! is Alana, in her temporary robot form, in the Transformers episode "Sea Change". **Peter alludes to the tank's ionized glass. It first came up in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #2. **Peter has his mug from The World of the Psychic. *Page 5 **Peter refers to Slimer as a "spud," originating from the first movie and used elsewhere like in The Real Ghostbusters. **In panel 1, on the counter is a can of Blody, originally from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door". **Peter mentions: ***Psycholinguistics is the study of the interrelation between linguistic factors and psychological aspects like syntax, semantics, and phonetics. ***Emotional Prosody is an individual's tone of voice in speech. Studies show some emotions like fear or anger are portrayed at a higher frequency. **The Wall-Trap was last seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3 when the Cerberus Manifestation ripped it apart. *Page 6 **In panel 2, on the counter is a liter of Blody. **Peter mentions the Containment Unit. **Egon states Ectotron is not an alien, a callback to him not believing in aliens. **Peter refers to Ectotron as E.T. and his famous phrase, "E.T. phone home." *Page 7 **The "T" in "The Ark" is cut off from printing. **Grimlock is the leader of a group of Autobots known as the Dinobots. *Page 8 **Mr. Colchamiro is a nod to Ethan Colchamiro, a friend of Erik Burnham. **In panel 3, Janine presents a Ghostbusters II memo. ***The date, 12/28/1987 references the airdate of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series episode "Turtles Tracks". ***O. Saki is a reference to Oroku Saki, better known as Shredder who was voiced by James Avery in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. ***215 1st Ave Brooklyn is the address of The Recreation Center. ***Mr. Avery is a nod to James Avery, who voiced Killerwatt on The Real Ghostbusters ***The partial phone number 555-194 is a reference to James Avery's year of birth, 1945. *Page 9 **Grimlock evokes the "We ain't afraid of no ghosts!" motto in his own way. **Wheeljack mentions Cybertron. **Optimus Prime alludes to Wheeljack and his crackpot inventions that tend to backfire. *Page 10 **The buildings and parking lot are visually inspired by 215 and 218 1st Street. **Egon refers to the Kremzeek Sprite from last issue. **Peter does his "dah!" from the first movie. *Page 11 **Egon replies "That would be bad," similar to when he informed the team about crossing the streams in the first movie. **In panel 6, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the door Winston opens. *Page 12 **The travel plaza is visually based on Ardsley Travel Plaza. **In panel 1, the vehicles are based on: ***The orange rig scanned for Optimus Prime in The Transformers episode "More Than Meets the Eye, Part 1". ***Stunticon Motormaster in his Kenworth K100 Aerodyne form. ***Outlaw from the series M.A.S.K. ***Stunticon Breakdown in his Lamborghini Countach form. ***Stunticon Drag Strip in his Tyrrell P34 Six Wheeler form. ***Stunticon Wildrider in his Ferrari 308 GTB form. ***Stunticon Dead End in his Porsche 928 form. **In panel 4, the two taggers are visually based on Furg and a member of his Dancitron Gang in The Transformers episode "Auto-Bop". *Page 13 **In panel 1, the head of the body used by Killerwatt in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" makes a non-canon cameo. *Page 14 **The ghost is visually based on Killerwatt. *Page 15 **Ectotron alludes to his part in dispersing the sprite last issue. *Page 17 **In panel 5, Peter's question ends with a period. *Page 18 **Peter jokes about being in a coma. He was in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2. *Page 19 **In panel 1, the graffiti on Optimus Prime are: ***The No Ghost logo is the one done by the Graffiti Artist in Chapter 6 of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). ***84, a nod to 1984 when both Transformers and Ghostbusters debuted. ***555-1383 is the phone number of the Meredith family's apartment in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel". ***DS is the initials of the comic's artist Dan Schoening. ***"Destro--" is a nod to Destron, the Japanese name of the Decepticons. **Peter uses the antonym of optimus, "Pessimus." *Page 20 **In panel 1, "Humans are Wimps" is from Marvel Comics' Transformers #23 (August 1986). The Battlechargers tagged the phrase on the Statue of Liberty. **In panel 3, "Burn in Hell, Venkman" is a nod to the graffiti on Weaver Hall's Paranormal Studies Laboratory door in the first movie, Chapter 2. *Page 21 **Cover A from Issue #4 is previewed. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, the narrator mentions the Ghostbusters' bust in Brooklyn and the discovery of Starscream's escape from last issue. *On page 3 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Optimus mentions being vandalized and Peter's "When in Rome" quote from last issue. *On page 14 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Ray mentions trapping the ghost last issue. *On page 20 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Optimus alludes to Grimlock saying he was afraid of no ghost. *On page 18 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, Winston alludes to the broken support beam. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue3CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A Preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue3CoverB.jpg|Cover B TransformersGhostbustersIssue3CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue3CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI TransformersGhostbustersIssue3Credits.jpg|Credits page Category:IDW Contents Category:Transformers